cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Empire
and |connectedresources = [[Coal}} }} Communist Empire is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and old nation at 227 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Communist Empire work diligently to produce Coal and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Communist Empire will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Communist Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Communist Empire does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Communist Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Communist Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Formation 4 May 2008 The Communist party comes to power in Russia lead by Aaron J once he gains power he destroys the constitution and creates a Communist dictatorship with himself as Premier of Russia. 4 June 2008 Aaron J begins funding the Communist parties of many countries around the world including the former Soviet countries. 6 January 2009 All of the former Soviet countries are now Communist except Ukraine. 13 February 2009 Ukraine becomes a Communist country after the Ukrainian Communist Party wins the state election. 14 February 2009 The Union treaty is signed in the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia, officially dissolving all the former Soviet Countries and creating Communist Empire in its place, later that day under the influence of the KGB all the leaders of the former countries choose Aaron J as the Premier of Communist Empire. Union treaty The union treaty was signed on the 14th of February 2009 known as the Red Revolution day in the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia. The treaty dissolved all the former Soviet countries and created Communist Empire in their place. All the power of the former leaders of the countries now passed to Aaron J the Premier of Communist Empire. National Holidays The 14th of February is the Red Revolution day. The 4th of August is the Birthday of Premier Aaron J. National Anthem 1. Unbreakable union of freeborn republics Great Russia has welded forever to stand! Created in struggle by will of the peoples United and mighty, our Soviet land! Sing to the Motherland, home of the free, Bulwark of people, in brotherhood strong! Oh! Party of Lenin! The strength of the people. To Communism's triumph lead us on! 2. Through tempests the sun rays of freedom have cheered us Along the new path where great Lenin did lead! To a righteous cause he raised up the people Inspired them to labour and valorous deeds! Sing to the Motherland, home of the free, Bulwark of people, in brotherhood strong! Oh! Party of Lenin! The strength of the people. To Communism's triumph lead us on! 3. In the victory of Communism's deathless ideal, We see the future of our dear land And to her fluttering scarlet banner, selflessly true, we always shall stand! Sing to the Motherland, home of the free, Bulwark of people, in brotherhood strong! Oh! Party of Lenin! The strength of the people. To Communism's triumph lead us on! Government Premier of Communist Empire: Aaron J Premier of the Russian CR: Aaron J Premier of the Kiev Rus CR: Vladamir Anovski Premier of the Baltic CR: Anov Nokaskini Premier of the Caucasian CR: Lukta novoini Premier of the Almat-South Asian CR: Rikta Mavoski There is only one party in the government The Communist party, it is led by Aaron J who first formed it to seize power in the former Russian Federation. Aaron J has total control over all of Communist Empire and can do whatever he wishes meaning he is a dictator, the military answers directly to Aaron J. Many of the countries surrounding Communist Empire are Communist and may seek to join Communist Empire in the future. Population The population of Communist Empire is exactly 39,454 of which 8,000 (10,731) are soldiers The majority or the population of Communist Empire is Russian. Communist Empire is divided into five Communist republics. The Russian CR which is formed from the former Russian Federation. The Kiev Rus CR which is the former countries of Ukraine Moldova and Belarus. The Baltic CR which is the former countries of Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia. The Caucasian CR which is formed from the former countries of Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan and the Almat-South Asian CR which is formed from the former Countries of Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. Armed Forces The armed forces of Communist Empire is 8,000 (10,731) soldiers, each CR (Communist Republic) has its own army, naval and air division for defense, the Commander in Chief of the armed forces is the Premier of Communist Empire Aaron J. The armed forces communication nuclear missile defense and the nuclear missiles themselves are controlled by a new advanced AI CIBSAI (Computer Integrated Biological System Artificial Intelligence). Wars The first battle fought on Communist Empires soil was the March riots/revolution which occurred when large numbers of soldiers where laid off to reduce costs, because of the lack of defending soldiers riots and crimes where started in many cities around Communist Empire greatly damaging the nations economy and causing massive amounts of damage, the situation was resolved only when large numbers of soldiers where deployed and recruited to stop the riots and restore order, soon after order was restored the economy was restored. Communist Empire fought in the Karma war with allies from the Random Insanity Alliance, Communist Empire won each of its campaigns and only received small attacks as well as a few medium attacks as a result. Category:Communist Empire